what a bet can lead to
by bladedancer650
Summary: ok set in this time Yoruichi and Soi have seen or talked to each other, a friend has been with her since then but what happens when a bet is comes between them?
1. the bet

"DAMN IT WHY CANT I GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!" Soi screamed out to know one

" 10 damn years have passed and yet our memories still torment me." She said punching the punching bag.

"WHAT! I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!(punch) HUH!(punch) COULDN'T MEET YOUR STANDARDS!(punch)SO YOU JUST LEFT ME HERE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD TO ME!" kicking the bag hearing the strain of the chain holding it the bag.

Music turned on in the background '_guess its closing time.' _

" _**Alright everybody here is the most wanted song today." The voice coming from the radio said.**_

The song played almost hauntingly through the room making Soi after punching the bag

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**_

The punching bag came back hit soi in the face making her fall back

_**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

'so true' soi thought as tears ran down her face

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Getting up to her knee she looked up and screamed

" **DAMN IT YORUICHI WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" **she got up punching the bag over and over until the chain gave out falling a few feet from the girl who had dropped to the ground crying into her hands. The music turned off and was about to turn around when she felt someone come up behind her and hug her.

"Don't worry its me." 

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get some more training in and I had loud music when I turned it off I heard you yell so I ran turned off the radio and I am here."

"Your still trying to be better than me aren't you momo" soi said seeing the girl blush

" Yeah and you're the only one that can call me that."

" Yep and that's because you're my little momo." She said before tackling the girl

" Hey I am not little I am ½ an inch taller than you!"

" Oh wow ½ an inch I can still kick your ass no problem."

" Wanna take that bet?" momo said with a smirk

"Sure what are the stakes?" soi said with a challenging look in her eyes

" I win you have to wear a pink dress in front of everyone here in your gym this one the one that you own!" momo laughed evilly seeing the look on soi face

"And if I win you have to go on a date with me"

" So what do you like me or something?"

" And what if I do?"

" Well then you could of just asked me I mean we have been friends for so long"

" So if I asked you right now would you say yes?"

"It depends if you do or not?"

" Alright will you momo go out with me?"

* * *

alright i have had this in my note book for a while and decided to put this up tell me what you think and leave a comment i get 5 you get new chapter

note: 5 comments if good have to be from different people


	2. what?

"no I wont go out with you" momo said getting up and holding her hand out for Soi fon.

"what? Why? I thought you said that u wanted me to ask?" Soi said looking down at her lap still sitting.

"I do want to go out with you its just that I want to show you that I can kick your ass." Momo said giggling

"sure you can." Soi said getting up with the help of Momo.

"so you want to go somewhere and do something?" Soi said looking at Momo still holding her hand.

" Uhh..well its kind of late, want to walk me home?" Momo said blushing at the fact that Soi fong, the person she had liked for the past couple of months was holding her hand.

"I wouldn't mind that; lead the way" Soi said getting close to Momo

"s-sure" Momo said as she got comfortable with Soi fong being so close to her.

They both walked in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence but a good kind. While both of them were walking Soi's thoughts kept bugging her.

"_what am I going to do I don't want to hurt her but I do want to go out with her; If I lose I get stuck wearing a pink dress in front of everyone and get laughed at, but I wouldn't mind cause I get to give what Momo wants, plus if I lose I get to see how much she has improved after the couple of years I have known her."_

"_**what to do what to do, eh, soi?" (1)**_

"_aw, fuck what do you want?" soi thought_

"_**what I cant talk to my other personality?" **_

"_no not really cause I am here with Momo." _

"_**we really care about her don't we?"**_

"_well I do, I don't know about you, you're the horny one of us two."_

"_**true but that doesn't mean that's all I want from her."**_

"_if you say so. Well Momo is getting close to her house gonna fight you later."_

"_**sure, piece of advice make a move you never know what will happen."  
**_

"_well whatever."_

Momo walked up to her door kind of hesitating weather she should go in or do something

Soi moved in a bit and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was soft and calm but both of them could feel something come alive at that moment. Momo pulled away slowly dazed of what happened. Soi felt better than what she had in ten years.

"woah" was all Soi could say.

"I know, so I'll see you….?"

"well I don't know? When do you want to see me?" Soi asked blushing

"well maybe we could do something together before we see who wins the bet?" Momo said.

"want to catch a movie?" Soi asked

"want to get me in a dark place don't you?" Momo asked smirking

"maybe?" Soi said playing along

"Straight forward are we?"

"Since when have I been straight?"

"I don't know but sure I wouldn't mind going to the movies with you."

"Ok so what do you want to watch?" soi asked

"I don't know, how about "Ice Age?" momo asked

"Sounds good. Pick you up at what time?"

"Maybe around eight?"

"Sure, well night Momo."

Before Soi could walk away Momo pulled Soi close and hugged her bit her neck drawing a little blood. "Night Soi fong" Momo said when she let go. Soi walked away kind of weak kneed.

"_**Damn that was close she almost found out"**_

"_Yeah I know cant let that happen til later now can we. I like her fangs though I wonder if they are real or fake?" Soi thought as she walked home with a smirk_

_

* * *

_

_Soi has MPS._

_MPS stands for Multiple Personality syndrome,_

_Soi only has two personalities, which are: her usual self and well a really horny one. _

_You will find out later on when you guys read by what they mean at the end until then give me 5 more reviews and you get a new chapter hehe til then good luck figuring it out. (lol)_


End file.
